


Lady and the Tramp (IT'S A SPAGHETTI JOKE)

by MyApogee



Series: A Place Where I Fit [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Jade Harley Has a Dog Penis, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Dave Strider, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyApogee/pseuds/MyApogee
Summary: Dave and Karkat spent their day exploring soft vore. Jade comes home to find them both eager to share what they've learned.





	Lady and the Tramp (IT'S A SPAGHETTI JOKE)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read KtMD:DtLT first! It's not technically required, but it's all kinds of helpful.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10644465

    You tried getting in touch with John, but he didn’t answer. You waited a good 24 hours but it looks like he didn’t even see your message. You were worried, so you checked in on him, but apparently you weren’t the first to notice. Roxy was just leaving his house when you arrived. She told you how Caliborn had frustrated him to the point of breaking his phone. She took some notes, and was going to have Dirk make a new one. You were unsure if you should still see him or not, and Roxy advised you not to. She invited you to a girl’s day out with Callie and Jane instead, which sounded like a lot of fun! And it was! You’ll see John another time, you decided. He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.

    The day out was amazing, but exhausting. You’re now on your way home to get some well deserved rest. You instantly go to your bedroom, change into a loose fitting sleeveless tank top and a pair of stretchy pajama shorts, and flop into bed. The bed is, of course, huge. It has to be in order to fit both your boyfriends, but especially Karkat. Dave’s not that big, he’s actually just a little shorter than you. Karkat was around your height when you met him years ago, but he just kept growing. Luckily, you’re the ideal girl to live with him since you can make everything else grow too. Like this bed. This very cozy, very soft, very big bed.

    You’re lying there for no more than two minutes before you hear those aforementioned boyfriends come to join you. Karkat wearing his swim trunks, Dave in the nude. Dave has every right to walk around naked, but it does nonetheless make you wonder  _ why _ . If you had more energy you’d ask.

    “You look exhausted,” Karkat says.

    “I am,” you say.

    “Did John give you a hard time?” Dave asks. “Or was he in trouble? Did you have to go hunting for him?”

    “No, nothing like that,” you answer. “I… didn’t actually see him. Roxy did. She’s already getting his phone fixed. Apparently he just broke it. I’m tired from hanging out with Roxy and Jane and Callie is all. Carapacians really know how to cut a rug.”

    “You do too, bet you really gave them a run for their money,” Dave says. He sits on one side of you and plants kisses on your hand. Karkat does the same on your other side.

    “Looks like you two had a good day,” you say. “Did you find buried treasure or something?”

    “You could say that,” Dave says.

    “You could but there would be no reason to because it wouldn’t be accurate at all,” Karkat adds. He stops kissing your hand.

    “It’s a metaphor, dude. I was the treasure. I was buried.” Dave also stops kissing in order to argue.

    “You weren’t buried, that verb really doesn’t describe the action justice at all.”

    “Less arguing, assholes,” you say. “What happened to Dave? Did you bury him in the beach and make him a sand mermaid again?”

    “No he ate me,” Dave says.

    “WHAT?”

    “You could have done that a lot better,” Karkat says.

    “It’s true though.”

    “Hold up, hold up,” you say. You pull your arms away from them, sit up in bed, and rub your temples. “You’re gonna have to start from the beginning on this one because that does  _ not _ sound like a good day.”

    “Oh it was,” they say in unison. They then go on, taking turns, explaining their vore shenanigans to you. It doesn’t sound good, really. Like, there are parts that you can kinda glean how they’d feel nice? But overall it’s… it was being eaten alive? More than once??? That’s not a thing you ever thought of as  _ sexy _ .

    “I leave you two alone for a few hours and you discover vore,” you say, more exhausted now than ever. You collapse back into the bed.

    “Is that… bad?” Karkat asks. Dave starts kissing your hand again, making his way up your arm.

    “No, no. We decided a long time ago our sex lives were open for whatever combos we want,” you say, “inside our circle and out. So what you two do on your own is your business.”

    “Oh, well, Jade we were, uh…” Karkat stumbles. 

    “We were wondering if you’d be interested in getting a slice of the action,” Dave takes over, still kissing you. He lies down next to you, rubbing your arm and kissing your shoulder.

    “Don’t say slice when you are talking about eating people, please just don’t,” you reply. 

    “Hey, we  _ are _ , like, immortals…”Dave starts.

    “Oh God, no, you’re making it worse,” you tell him. “Look, I’m not getting eaten. I am not doing that.”

    “Cool,” Dave says. Karkat nods kinda solemnly, then finally returns to kissing your hand. He holds it up in his massive paws and treats it like such a delicate little thing. It’s adorable.

    “But at the same time,” you say, hesitantly, “I do… kinda wanna be a part of this? Maybe just to watch or… help out? Somehow? I don’t know, it’s just a weird new thing and I don’t want to outright dismiss it when clearly it did wonders for you two.”

    “No worries, bae, we can take it slow,” Dave says. He’s at the nape of your neck by now.

    “Jade, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Karkat says. “It’s totally fine, I had plenty of hesitation about it myself and there is no pressure to-”

    “Shh shh shh,” you say. You lift your hand off his in order to put it over his lips and shush him, but his head is too far away so the gesture probably just looks more like you’re clicking an imaginary button. You must be more tired than you thought. “I said less arguing. If I say yes to something, I mean yes. Got it?”

    “... Sure,” Karkat says. He takes your arm back and begins kissing up towards your shoulder. It’s not easy for him, his mouth is so damn big. But he tries and you appreciate it.

    “The next time you want to do that stuff, just ring me up,” you say. “I’ll watch, at the very least. See if I find an opening. That has about one thousand different euphemisms but shut up Dave.”

    Dave laughs, a quiet chuckle right in your ear. “How about right now?” he whispers.

    “Haven’t you been vored enough today?” you ask.

    “No,” he says. Very simply, no hesitation, with a smile, while kissing under your ear.

    “Yeah, trust me, he hasn’t,” Karkat adds. He’s almost reached your neck but it’s harder for him to fit there than it is for Dave. “His lust has been insatiable today.”

    “Bottomless, like your gut,” Dave jokes.

    “If you wanna play hide and seek in Karkat’s intestines, be my guest,” you say.

    “You heard the lady,” Dave says to Karkat. “How’s about feet first so I can keep planting kisses?”

    Karkat glances back and forth between you and Dave, looking like he’s about to argue. But not with Dave, with you. Before he can go into a rant about making sure you’re ok with this or not too tired or some other bullshit, you cut him off.

    “Karkat Vantas, earlier you made it sound like eating Dave was a _blessed_ experience,” you say. “So stop trying to keep it to yourself and let me in on this, ok?”

    He blushes a little, nods, and scoots to the end of the bed. Dave kisses your cheek, whispers a word of thanks, and then positions himself over you. He lies down, crotch to crotch, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. The first few kisses are gentle and non obtrusive. Slowly, they become more passionate. Mouth open wider, tongue more exploratory. You feel your tongue against his and you wonder about the day your boys had without you. His soft lips teasing you, his teeth gently grazing you. Your hands reach up and weave into Dave’s hair. You tug him gently from side to side, rolling his mouth on yours. Could this feeling, the intimacy in making out, be applied to someone’s entire body? You can’t really picture it.

    Karkat daintily spreads your legs wider to make room for himself at Dave’s feet. You push yourself up, back into the pillows and headrest, in order to help him out. Dave doesn’t follow you. As you move away he simply leaves a hicky by your collar bone and runs kisses down the center of your chest. Karkat lifts one of Dave’s legs up to his mouth. He licks the heel, the ankle, drags his tongue along the shin and into the crook of Dave’s knee. He hoists up the other leg and repeats the action. Dave’s weight is in his chest and arms as Karkat savors these legs mid-air. He puts Dave’s feet on either side of his tongue, lies on his side, closes his mouth, and starts slurping him up.

    Dave is brought further down, right below your belly button. His throat leaning on your dogtier dick, green and erect. He moves aside, letting your dick pop up and slap him gingerly in the cheek. He licks from the base to the tip repeatedly. Behind him, you see Karkat inching forward, wanting to take more of Dave in and but not wanting to pull him away from you. Your hands, which have never left Dave’s scalp, stroke circles in his hair. Dave wraps his lips around your tip. He draws spit around it and swirls it with his tongue as he goes down on you. You hold him tighter and hold him close. Halfway down your dick he moans and you feel it shake you. Down the bed you see that Karkat’s reached Dave’s midsection, upper lip lying across his ass and tongue flat against his groin. Karkat rocks Dave’s entire body to and fro, moving up and down and really working it like Dave’s working you. Your dick throbs at the thought. With each spasm of ecstasy, each aroused pulse your dick feels, you start to understand the appeal Dave and Karkat were describing. You want to thrust into Dave’s mouth, have him take it all right up to the knot, you are so ready to cum. But your hands clasped in his hair don’t push him down. They pull him up. You hoist yourself up to your knees and carry Dave up with you. He’s back at your belly button, looking up into your eyes.

    “Is Karkat making you feel good, Dave?” you ask him.

    “Yes…” he murmurs between heaving breaths and deep moans.

    You smile and lick your lips. You glow. And you grow. You hoist Dave up further, gesturing for Karkat to sit up and keep Dave horizontal. You make out with Dave once more, but only briefly. Soon enough you’re a little too big to really manage that. You open your mouth for Dave and he slips his hands inside, running them along your teeth and tongue. You push forward, savoring his arms. You stop growing when you match Karkat’s size. You pull your boyfriends closer to you, making use of the bed’s now confined quarters. Karkat’s legs are intertwined with yours, his tentabulge curling around your dog dick. As you rub against him, his bulge wraps around, practically jerking you off. Above, Dave eagerly makes his way further into your mouth. You run your tongue along his torso, basking in the taste of his tender chest. You can hear and feel him moaning inside you, pushing his nipples into the grooves of your tongue. Your lips make contact with Karkat’s. You rub your hands along his back, he puts his in your long mess of hair. You kiss him and kiss him, passionately, so close to cumming. You can taste his lips, feel his tongue, and the large bundle of vibrating Strider shared between the two of you. Dave’s sucked back and forth, sometimes in you only down to his belly, sometimes all the way down to his thighs. But none of him is exposed to the open air, as whatever parts of him aren’t in your mouth stay in Karkat’s. Soon, you feel Dave shake and orgasm on the edge of your lip. You and Karkat are quick to follow. 

    You scooch over to the side of the bed in an attempt to keep the sheets a little clean. There, you and Karkat gently lift Dave out of your mouths and into Karkat’s lap. You shrink back down to normal size and cuddle up with your boys.

    “Hmm… that was actually really good,” you say.

    “Told you so,” Dave says. Karkat hums quietly. You take some small delight in knowing this vore thing seems to render him kinda speechless.

    “I still don’t want to get eaten though,” you say.

    “That’s fine, I am 100% okay with being a dinner for two.”

    “I didn't even take your powers into consideration,” Karkat says. “That was… a surprise. A good one. A really fucking good one.”

    “Well, I don’t want you guys getting dependent on them,” you say. “There’s plenty to do without mixing everybody’s sizes up. But it can’t hurt every now and then. I think it was definitely worth it this time anyhow.”

    “Definitely,” Dave croons. He closes his eyes and sinks into Karkat’s mass. The experience, while giving you new energy and helping to wake you up, seems to have done the opposite for him.

    “Dave, I’m gonna insist you get some shut-eye,” you say. “That’s more than enough getting eaten for one day.”

    “ _ Awwww mooommm _ , five more minutes,” he mumbles.

    “Please tell me he isn’t serious,” you say, looking up at Karkat.

    “Like I can fucking tell anymore,” Karkat replies. “Like I could ever once understand when this Strider was or was not being sincere.”

    “Hmph, well, doesn’t matter,” you decide. “We’re rinsing him off and tucking him in.”

    “People are supposed to be like 70% water or some shit,” Dave mumbles, “but after all the fucking times I’ve been submerged today I’m gonna be 90% or more.”

    “It’s usually closer to 60%, actually,” you correct him. “And bathing’s not really gonna change that.”

    “Plus we keep sucking the extra back out,” Karkat murmurs. 

    Dave chuckles. “I like that answer more.”

    You roll your eyes and giggle. You walk with Karkat (and Dave, bridal style in Karkat’s massive arms) over to the bathroom and yawn as you go. Okay, maybe today was still a _little_ tiring. But it was a good tiring. A very good tiring.


End file.
